Electromagnetic (EM) techniques can be used to perform surveys of subterranean structures for identifying elements of interest. Examples of elements of interest in a subterranean structure include hydrocarbon-bearing reservoirs, gas injection zones, thin carbonate or salt layers, and fresh-water aquifers. One type of EM survey technique is the controlled source electromagnetic (CSEM) survey technique, in which an EM transmitter, called a “source,” is used to generate EM signals. Surveying units, called “receivers,” are deployed within an area of interest to make measurements from which information about the subterranean structure can be derived. The EM receivers may include a number of sensing elements for detecting any combination of electric fields, electric currents, and/or magnetic fields.
In some implementations, the EM receivers can be towed by a tow cable through a body of water. An issue associated with towing EM receivers through a body of water is that noise can be generated that can interfere with accurate measurement by the EM receivers. One form of noise is caused by cable vibrations, which cause traveling mechanical waves along the tow cable. Tow cable vibrations can cause vibrations of electrical wires within the tow cable, which can result in inaccuracy in EM measurements.